


Adama / Roslin (Battlestar Galactica) Microfics

by Dr_Roslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: Laura Roslin and William Adama are the heart of the world they've created in Battlestar Galactica and are the heart of the show.Collection of my Battlestar Galactica microfics from twitter. Come join me @RandomBksIt has inspired me to start a#BSG#microficseries with a one-shot for every episode.I’m going to post mine every few days and collect them all on AO3 (see below).It know it will most likely just be me, shouting into the void, but I’d love company.— Random Books of Known Origin (@RandomBks)September 9, 2020Characters, tags and details to be added as necessary.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Battlestar Galactica (Mini-series)

**"Battlestar Galactica" [miniseries]**

"Coming to see me off, Commander?"

_Making sure I see the back of you, he thinks as he smiles politely. Time for you to get your cute ass off my ship._

"Safe travels, Secretary Roslin,' he says instead, hiding his teeth.


	2. Battlestar Galactica (33)

**Battlestar Galactica (33)**

“Madame President, prepare to jump.”

The wireless was staticky but the fatigue and annoyance in his voice came through crystal clear.

 _Why must I deal with her?_ she could hear him think.

Suck it up, Adama, we’re all in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I loved how much they couldn't stand each other at the beginning! So much hate eye-fracking!


	3. Water

**Battlestar Galactica [Water]**

Roslin had barely flinched when she’d asked for Doctor Cottle and he’d made the obligatory inquiry regarding her health.

“Allergies,” she’d responded smoothly. Too quickly.

He’d caught the flinch.

It bugged him.

Allergies, my ass.


	4. Bastille Day

**Battlestar Galactica [Bastille Day]**

He hates politicians like Zarek, Roslin. They make calculations he can't follow, sacrifice today's needs for tomorrow's maybes.

He'd told Lee to make a choice.

He has to hand it to Roslin, she likes the outcome as much as he.


	5. Acts of Contrition

**Battlestar Galactica [Acts of Contrition]**

“-the funeral.”

Adama’s quiet for too long and Roslin curses the ancient wireless. It’s hard enough to read him when she can see his face.

Lee is equally quiet that afternoon.

It’s only later that she learns about Zak.


	6. You Can't Go Home Again

**Battlestar Galactica [You Can’t Go Home Again]**

“Clear your heads,” she snapped.

That didn’t mean she didn’t understand family.

She knew the guilt of surviving one’s family; all you could do was live with it.

Ultimately, she was relieved they wouldn’t have to.


	7. Litmus

**Battlestar Galactica [Litmus]**

“You’re a professional politician,” he said and it wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” she said, smirking. “Though people like to remind me I’m actually a schoolteacher.”

Distracted, he didn’t respond to her jab. “What are your thoughts on-“


	8. Six Degrees of Separation

**Battlestar Galactica [6 Degrees of Separation]**

Cottle’s gravelly voice carries. 

“Not a conversation you’ll enjoy. But one you need to have.

Now.”

Approaching them, he catches how she smoothes her skirt; the tiniest of tells.

“Madame President.”

“Commander.”


	9. Flesh and Bone

**Battlestar Galactica [Flesh and Bone]**

Cylon  
Cylon  
Cylon

It drums in her head, over and over and over again. It’s not possible. Right?

She knows Adama, at least a little. She knows his son.

The sneaky voice whispers in her ear.

Can you ever really know someone? 


	10. Tigh me up, Tigh me down

If you're a Cylon, I'd like to know.

_Trust you. Can you trust me?_

If I'm a Cylon, you're really screwed.

_Trust me - can I trust you?_

We're both here laughing, laughing, but I need to know.

_Trust you? Can I?_


	11. Hand of God

Sometimes you have to roll the hard six.

_You must be pleased._

He looked at Roslin, sitting quietly next to him as the room still buzzed with adrenaline.

He said what they were both thinking.

_Crisis averted. Next crisis._


	12. Colonial Day

“Interesting choice.”

She’d missed him, a surprise in and of itself, though she’d told him to stay out of it. Still, his bulk at her side is reassuring even if it troubles her how easily it is welcomed.

_He was just so warm._


	13. Kobol's Last Gleaming

“There is no Earth, you understand that.”

The dismissal in his voice was thicker than the pitiful mattress she curled up on, his pity only making it worse.

It barely registered. The Temple was real; what of the rest?


	14. Kobol's Last Gleaming: A Tale in Pieces

He made sure to be there to greet her, personally.

He’d thought they were finding their way, building something, together… that she’d decided to trust him.

Now- Roslin and frakking Kobol.

The frak was she thinking?

*

She made sure she never looked down.

She’d thrown men out of airlocks and betrayed the friend who was quickly becoming her other half.

She’d do it again.

The gods had promised survival for her people, all of them, including him.

And the gods always claimed their price.

*

Turning to face him as the heavy door made of iron clanged closed between them, she took care to meet his eyes.

Made it clear to him that she had walked in of her own free will. With her eyes wide open.

*

She bit back the urge to apologize. Did his eyes have to speak when he wouldn't?

It wasn’t meant to break us.

It was meant to move us forward.

It was meant to get you home. Accept this gift.

Accept it as my apology. Accept your future as my penance.

I’ll be gone soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the complete fic, "Statements from the Accused.", https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166178/chapters/55447639


	15. Scattered

There’s blood on his hands, his shoulders, his biceps, smeared all over. Laura can’t stop staring, too afraid to ask.

She doesn’t think it’s his, so-

_Whose blood is it?_

“What do you mean, your father’s been shot?”


	16. Valley of Darkness

“Venner.”

“Adama.”

“Mme Pres- is that a bullet hole?”

“We’ve all had an interesting day, Captain Apollo. Let’s get back in our cells so we’ll be ready when your father wakes up from surgery. He’ll need to yell at us.”


	17. Fragged

Battlestar Galactica [Fragged]

“-to salvation.”

_You can do this, Laura._

Play the role; play the Quorum, play the Tighs.

It’s easier, way easier, than playing Adama.

If she worries about him, it’s only because he’s strong enough to help keep her people safe.


	18. Resistance

**Battlestar Galactica [Resistance]**

_By your command._

Boomer?

Everything's fuzzy - is he dreaming? It hurts. Shouldn't it not hurt?

It all hurts.

Boomer. Kara. His son. Roslin- it's all mixed up in his brain. It's all her. Can't trust her, even if he wants to.

No matter how much he thought he might want to.


	19. The Farm

**Battlestar Galactica [The Farm]**

She knew she needed him the moment Zarek announced he’d made it through surgery.

He knew he needed her as he watched her drink his whisky out of a coffee cup, sitting on his couch pretending she was safe after dealing with Leoben.


	20. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not get Zarek out of my head for a few days. For his perspective on our intrepid #SpaceParents, please see:
> 
> "Ice and Fire."
> 
> Complete (and only slightly different) fic at https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161252

**Battlestar Galactica [Home]**

They’ve been dancing around each other for months.

I saw Roslin’s face as I told her Adama woke up. He’s her rock, even if he's not happy with her right now.

But he'll show up.

He’s all fire and I’ve got his family snuggled up tight.


	21. Home (Encore)

**Battlestar Galactica [Home: Encore]**

"It’s always been between us anyway.  
We may have gone down  
separately, but we're  
gonna come back together.

Hopefully on our feet.

But even in body bags  
we're gonna be  
coming back together."

Accidental poetry by Bill Adama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...even in body bags we're gonna be coming back together.'
> 
> I love this line so much I just keep writing it. If you're okay with season four spoilers, here, have a drabble: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189533/chapters/55510633
> 
> It was one of the first pieces of fiction I'd written in a very, very long time.


	22. Final Cut

**Battlestar Galactica [Final Cut]**

To her credit, she resists chirping him until after the others have left.

"Such useful footage," she muses, sitting down, tucking one long leg under herself, half-heartedly hiding her smirk.

"It's rude to ogle, Madame President."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of this: https://twitter.com/RandomBks/status/1321921503638757376?s=20


	23. Flight of the Pheonix

**Battlestar Galactica [Flight of the Phoenix]**

She looks the picture of health; laughing, glorious hair streaming down her back.

It’s adrenaline; she has more bad days than good, now.

“We gonna talk about this, Bill?” Saul asks.

He ignores him, drinking her in.


	24. Pegasus

**Battlestar Galactica [Pegasus]**

‘The gods will provide.’

Elosha had promised her that; she’d thought she’d meant ‘Kobol’.

Yet here she is; Bill at her side, a state-of-the-art Battlestar arriving unexpectedly like deliverance.

So why is there a knot in her gut?


	25. Resurrection Ship

**Battlestar Galactica [Resurrection Ship]**

‘We’ll see you tomorrow?’

_Tomorrow._

_What about the day after?_

_You have to be there-_

_Nothing makes sense without you; not anymore._

‘Mm.’

_I wouldn’t care if you were a Cylon, I wouldn’t care if you were blonde._

_Stay._


	26. Resurrection Ship II

**Battlestar Galactica [Resurrection Ship II]**

  
‘So we’ll never know.’

‘No.’

_Thank the gods it didn’t have to be you._

‘I can’t be sad Cain is gone.’

_I’m sorry I worried you couldn’t see it through._

‘We’re weaker without her.’

‘Maybe.’

 _But I- they’ll_ need _you._


	27. Epiphanies

‘-legacy -’

'Honestly, Admiral, I'm not sure what she's aware of, right now.'

Legacies. Baltar. Cylons.

Cylons?

Bill. Where's Bill? Need Bill.

'So tired - '

Tired of being alone.

Is this the end?

'Is she - in pain?'

Yes.


	28. Black Market

She stares at her reflection, distracted, as Billy announces the Admiral.

*Breathe, Laura*

People *will* notice, if the President never sees her Commander-in-Chief again.

She’ll push through.

No matter how tainted she feels as she looks at him.


	29. Scar

‘You ever wonder?’

Happy, shiny futures

‘You?’

Earth is for other people, his son had told Kara. Not them.

‘‘It’s not meant for me, Bill. It’s beyond me.’

Hang on, he could almost hear her screaming. Trust me.

I’ll get you there.


	30. Sacrifice

“Closest thing I have to family left.”

Billy lay on the table as she wept.

He wants to go to her, wants to tell her what she already knows. The weight gets easier to carry, but it never lightens.

But some grief can’t be shared.


	31. The Captain's Hand

_“-start having babies”_   
_“-extinct...18 years-“_

The words are buzzing; Adama’s words, numbers-

He’s been so gentle with her, ever since she’s been back and she suddenly wants to hate him again.

Godsdamnit.


	32. Downloaded

“If I want to toss a baby out the airlock, I’d say so.”

Bill hid his smile. Baltar still hadn’t learnt not to call Roslin’s bluff.

It had been a year; you’d think people would remember what she was capable of.


	33. Lay Down Your Burdens

She is cold and miserable just looking at the photos and yet, still, a part of her aches to be there.

Feel the sun on her face and the breeze in her hair. To breathe air that hadn’t been recycled 30 million times.

She swears sometimes she can *taste* the others on this ship, as the tang of their core essence is delivered to her over and over on the stale air.

Breathing shallowly, she reaches for the phone.

‘Remind me again.’

‘It’s a rest stop, not a destination.’


	34. Lay Down Your Burdens II

‘The President has a bit of a problem on his hands.’

‘The President’s problems are not our problems, are they?’

_He’ll always see you as a threat_ , Bill’s voice whispers, but she ignores it, just as she ignores the thought of him rattling around in the Galactica orbiting high above them. 

She’s making the best of her new life, damn it, even as nebulous as it feels. She’s no time to worry about ‘maybes’. 

‘That’s right.’

We'll do what we always do; fight them until we can’t.


	35. The Occupation

4 months since they'd left them behind, 17 tries today at this maneuver and they couldn’t even handle a simple mid-flight refuel.

It’s never going to work.  
  
_It has to work,_ she whispers and it's so close in his ear he almost checks to see if she's standing at his side. _We haven’t come this far to die on a shitty mudball. We’re meant for more than that._


	36. Precipice

‘It doesn’t have to be pretty,’ she’d told Saul Tigh. ‘It just has to be done.’

He’d delivered and she regretted every word. He and Bill both said she was ruthless; just how much had she changed? How much further had she to fall?


	37. Exodus

Connections forged in blood, in strife, in the morass of pain, despair and betrayal that was New Caprica, yes, I trust those. That’s not something I can expect Bill to ever understand.

Can’t imagine anyone who wasn’t there could.


	38. Exodus II

‘Colonial One, report-‘

He breaks in, ignores how his breath catches.

‘Get the President-‘ he doesn’t sneer; is proud of it ‘-on the line.’

‘He’s MIA, sir, but they have Ms. Roslin waiting-‘

He’s not religious; thanks all the gods anyway.


	39. Collaborators

"Could airlock him."

She smiles, amused by the joke and the crew's nickname for her. But, as angry as she is at Zarek, she gets it.

Softly, Bill continues.

"I'll never be able to understand, not fully, but if you need to talk-"


	40. Torn

Kara had done a hack job to her hair, but she was trying. 

Laura wasn’t sure Sal would ever get there.

Gently, sure no one was looking, she placed her arm next to Bill’s, just close enough that their sleeves might accidentally touch.


	41. A Measure of Salvation

_You scare me sometimes._

“I need written authorization, Madame President.”

_Are you sure you want this? The ghosts of New Caprica haunt you, I know; you feel you must be ruthless, but-_

“You have it. Get it done.”


	42. Hero

**Battlestar Galactica [Hero]**

“I heard you won a medal.”

“They give ‘me for anything these days.”

It was good to have Saul with him; drinking in silence, thinking about Ellen.

“She kick your ass?”

He thinks about Roslin at the ceremony, her fierce eyes.

“Yup.”


	43. Unfinished Business

**Battlestar Galactica [Unfinished Business]**

“-here in the sight of the Gods-“

Her hand was already tucked into Bill’s arm so it was easy to rest her head on his broad shoulder.

The rising sun shone on lake waters as the couple took their vows.

‘I, Kara Thrace-‘


	44. The Passage

**Battlestar Galactica [The Passage]**

The radiation cost is worse daily. She sees it draining her crew, her family, as she watches, helpless.

Apollo had to sit down, something she'd never seen him do in her presence.

The grooves on Adama's face are only deepening.


	45. Eye of Jupiter

**Battlestar Galactica [Eye of Jupiter]**

The prick actually tried to talk to her; tried to get closer to her. Just a shift in his body weight to get by Bill; address her. As if he had the right to breathe the same air.

No wonder she spent the next hour throwing up.


	46. Rapture

**Battlestar Galactica [Rapture]**

His Quarters are suddenly too small to hold her.

Pacing is too weak a word for her actions. It’s not that she can’t settle; it’s that she’s broken.

He wishes he could soothe.

“Here? He’s here?”

“Yes.”

Wishes he could touch her.


End file.
